A toon out of Toontown
by Miss Bubbles Wildspeed
Summary: Miss Bubbles Wildspeed was always fascinated by the cogs, by not in the usual toony way. She always wanted to work for the cogs, but being raised by two prominent resistant members, she had do it very secretly. This is the story of a toon going against everything her society is about. The Characters Miss Fancy, Arthur and Oleander belongs to Acyrotin and Lucky to Gamerguy11
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _Miss Bubbles Wildspeed was a normal toon, at least to the uneducated eye. She was tall for the average dog, with teal fur and dark brown eyes. She was the daughter and the only child of two very prominent and powerful toon resistance members, Mr. Nick Wild and Miss Julia Speed, who called themselves "the Wildspeed duo". At the age of 16 she started the task set, only to quit 6 weeks later. To the public she said she was bored of such trivial tasks, but in actuality, she was studying the cogs. She had always dreamed of joining their ranks since she was a little girl. She worked at analyzing cog life, trying to find anything to impress one of the four cog bosses. Now after years of thinking and research she finally had the means of getting the attention of a certain Vice President of sales…..._

Ok, it thought to myself as I gathered the papers into my hands, you are going to do this. Who cares if you go sad, you can just try again. I stuffed them into a bag and swung it over my shoulders. As I was heading to the door of my estate and I reached for the door I paused, debating whether I should or should not open it. I thought about what I was going to do, hoping it would calm me down. My goal was simple, get into the Sellbot factory and test my latest discovery on the cog goon closest to the door. Cog goons were great for security reasons but they had one fault, if a toon were to step on it, it would disable it. I had been working on a way to prevent this as a way to maybe, hopefully get a job working for the VP as a technician. Cog mechanics and also  
their business practices have interested me since I was little and I've always dreamed of working in a HQ.

I snapped out of my daydreaming and turned the handle of my door. I could feel a cool breeze as I stepped out, looking over at the hills that were all over my estate. It was just me here, my parents being top resistance members gave me advantages and luxuries that other toons wouldn't get. Although I heard soon that was going to change as I stopped the task line a few weeks ago. They weren't too happy about that and are planning on moving me to an estate with two others, both cats. One named Luna and the other named Mew. My parents thought that interacting with other toons my age would motivate me to restart the tasks. That's why I had to act quickly. Taking one last look at my house I took a deep breath and pulled out my portable hole and jumped in.

When I emerged I was in Daisy's garden. It was quiet here which was nice no one could try and question my intentions. I turned around and walked into the tunnel onto Oak Street. It was nice and convenient that I had teleported right next to it. As I was walking down I street on my way do Sellbot HQ, I was watching the cogs walk down the streets. I felt bad for them, they were just walking back and forth, waiting for the inevitable. As I walked past the HQ on that street I could see two toons were battling a single cog. It was a glad-hander, level 6 I believe. Poor cog, I thought, not very fair. Just then the two toons pulled out whole fruit pies and threw them at the cog, hitting him straight in the chest. That was all that cog could take as he exploded right there, gears flying everywhere.

I turned away and continued walking towards the Sellbot HQ. Just as I was approaching the entrance I saw a mover and shaker walk into the Squash and Stretch gym. Something about that made me happy, maybe because I liked the cogs or maybe it's because I hated Coach Z. Probably a bit of both, I thought to myself as I approached the tunnel. I had only been there once before and I was quite little so I don't remember it that much. I walked through the tunnel and into the headquarters.

All at once I could smell the smog in the air, which made me cough a bit. I could feel the concrete of the tunnel turn into gravel as I walked along, and I almost stepped into a puddle of oil As I was approaching the tunnel to the Sellbot factory, two toons ran past me, causing me to fall flat on my face. They stopped land looked back at me.

The first one, a dog, asked his buddy, "Who was that?"

The other one, a bear laughed for a second and then replied, "isn't that the Wildspeed's brat, the one who quit the tasks?"

The dog looked at me a little closer and replied, "Yeah it is, wonder what she's doing here?"

"I could care less, replied the Bear, let's go so we can get a boarding group."

The dog nodded and the two of them started to run again, towards the tunnel. I got up off the ground, brushing the gravel of my shirt and skirt. So much for going in as clean and professional as possible, I thought. I walked through the tunnel to the factory entrance, successfully avoiding the oil puddles outside and looked at the factory entrance. Thankfully it was empty, as a group had probably just left with the dog and bear.

I walked through the factory towards the front entrance, my heart pounding in my chest. I approached the elevator and paused. With no gags and only 40 laff, it was suicide. But I knew what I had to do. Taking a deep breath I stepped into the elevator. The ride was short but for me, it felt like hours. I felt the elevator jerk to a stop and the doors opened with a ding.

I stepped into the first room of the factory. It was plain, a locked door was on the wall in front of me and there was a big red button in the middle of the floor. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were linked and that the button opened the door. I walked over to the button and stepped on it making it turn bright green. The door opened and I stepped through it.

There it was. The goon was pacing the floor right in front of me. I was glad that there was a wall separating me from the 3 cogs pacing in front of the door. I got straight to work, taking the backpack from my shoulders I opened it up taking out the papers and a wrench and some spare gears. I pressed the top of the goon and it immediately was disabled. I took out the light bulb so I wouldn't get hurt and got straight to work. Replacing gears and fixing certain settings, occasionally looking back at my design papers. I work quickly so the cogs wouldn't notice until I was done. I was so distracted by my work I didn't notice that the three cogs that were patrolling had come over to watch. I replaced the light bulb and quickly stood up and took a step back. The cog goon came back to life and shook its head. I let it pass and I stooped down and picked up my papers and tools. It was at that moment I realized I was being watched I looked up and saw two cold callers and a name dropper staring back at me.

"Umm, Hi, I started to say, I know this looks suspicious, but I promise you I'm trying to help you, not hurt you. If you could just let me explain I-"

I was cut off by the name dropper, "What did you do to that cog goon dog? Making it easier for your fellow toons to come in here and destroy us huh?"

"No no, you are mistaken, I replied trying to defend myself, I have improved this cog goon. Now when you step on it, it won't disable. You can only disable it for repairs, using a button on the bottom"

The name dropper looked at me and looked back at the cold callers beside her. It looked as though I had sold them on the idea but the not the name dropper. "Yeah right, you "repaired" it, the name dropper said sarcastically, but if you want me to believe that you quote on quote repaired it so that it can't be disabled easily, prove it"

"Fine, I said, but if I do this, and prove that I helped the cogs, I would like a meet with the vice president. Regarding a job"

"Fine, said the name dropper, but have I mentioned that the VP and I have personal ties."

I rolled my eyes, "no I didn't, I replied, but I'll try to remember that."

Wow, it thought as I walked over to the goon, didn't expect name droppers to be so close to their name. I walked over to the goon and put my paw on the top. I pressed down, but the goon continued walking. I pressed harder, but was still getting the same results. A look of confusion crossed the name dropper's face and she decided to try for herself. When she tried it and nothing happened she looked at me with a kind of respect.

"Wow, she said stunned, we've had this problem with cog goons for 13 years, and it's a TOON that fixes the problem. Did not see that coming. I'm Samantha by the way."

She held out her hand and I shook it, saying "Miss Bubbles, pleasure to meet you. Also about that meeting…"

"Oh yeah, said Samantha, I can totally do that." She turned to the cold callers, "Tim, Chris," she called, at her word they ran in front of her. "I need you to film a video of this and send it to me. I need to show this to the VP."

"Yes ma'am," replied one of the cold callers and the two of them ran over to the cog goon, the one who had spoken taking out a phone.

"Come with me, said Samantha, I can take you upstairs to the VP."

"But what about the factory, I asked don't you have to stay here?" "Oh no my shift actually just ended, so we are all good."

"Oh ok, I replied factory work must be stressful"

"it is, Samantha replied, I thought I was a goner when you walked in. We'll go through here to bypass the rest of the factory." She stopped, "wait a minute, do you have any gags on you?"

"Here, I handed her my backpack I don't but I want you to verify just to make it official."

She took the bag from my hands and poked around in it. When it looked like she had determined that I had no gags, she handed back the bag to me. "Ok she said, you look clear, so let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps"

I followed Samantha through a doorway that I had never seen on any toon made map of the Sellbot factory. Now we were walking in the cog only portion of the HQ.  
Cogs were talking to one another but as we got closer they would go silent and start whispering. I couldn't make out complete sentences but I heard repeating phrases. Something about another toon apparently working here and I also heard the phrase the Wildspeed duo. I moved closer to Samantha, hoping that would keep me safer. We rode an elevator to the waiting room of the VP's office.

It was a medium sized room with chairs lining the right wall and a desk on the left side of the room. There was no one at the seat but I did get a glance at the nameplate, Miss Fancy was engraved in black professional looking writing.

"Oh, Samantha said, that's the VP's secretary's desk. The VP will be up these stairs."

She said walking up to a door on the other side of the room. I hadn't noticed the door when I had walked into the room.

"Why stairs? I asked, this whole headquarters is full of elevators."

"Ah I'm glad you asked, replied Samantha, it's for security reasons. Elevators can be hacked into and easily accessed by toons. But if an unauthorized toon were to get into this staircase both doors would automatically lock and a gas would be released to knock the toon out. That toon would be delivered to the CJ for trial and…"

She paused by the door and looked like she was thinking about something. She continued "I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I feel after the information you have given me you can be trusted. Now let's go talk to the VP, I hope he isn't busy."

As we were walking up the stairs I could hear voices coming from upstairs. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I could pick apart two separate voices. One of them was deep, masculine voice, which I assume is the VP. He sounded irritated at whoever else was talking. The second voice had a feminine voice, perhaps from a name dropper or a mingler. She sounded worried. We got to the top of the stairs and Samantha pushed open the door. I could finally get a visual on what was going on. The VP was taking to a mingler, and judging by the look on her face I could see it was going bad.

"Please sir, she begged, I can get you those reports, I promise you, just give me more time!"

"No replied the VP sternly, I have given you enough time already. I hate to do this Jessica, you were such a model employee at your prime, but no I'm going to have too…"

The VP stopped as he had just noticed the two of us standing in the doorway. "What do you want? Asked the VP, can't you see I'm busy? He gestured to the Jessica, this better be important or you will be joining her with a demotion."

"This toon would like a job here in Sellbot HQ, Samantha replied, working as a .."

"Technician, I said, filling in the blank, I would like to work in the field of cog repairs and maybe give an outsider view on things."

"And what gives you the idea that you would be qualified for such a job?" Asked the VP.

"Here, said Samantha holding her phone in her right hand,this should be qualification enough. Sir, she said as she looked up, I have sent you two videos via Mingler mail." "And what might you address be?" he asked pulling out his tablet.

He looked at the Jessica, who was trying to sneak away, "don't you even think about leaving, he called to her, I'm not done with you."

"Ok sir, Samantha, said, my email address is samanthathenamedropper37516485 " "ok he said, I think I have found it, you sent me two videos. Hold on let me view them"

He turned around and faced the other way. Just then the Jessica approached the two of us.

"Hey toon, she said, if you get this job I can let you stay in my apartment. I can protect you against other cogs and help you find your way around the HQ. Just please, let me help you, maybe if I do this for you I can keep my job."

I considered her request for a moment before replying. If I took it I would have someplace to stay and some to show me the ropes on things, but maybe she was trying to manipulate me into keeping her job and dispose of me once she got what she wanted. I also didn't want to feel the guilt of knowing I could have saved someone for demotion, I may not know what that entails but judging by the tone of desperation in her voice, I knew it was bad. I looked at her, the pros did outweigh the cons, so I held out my hand.

"I think we have a deal Jessica, My name is Miss Bubbles by the way"

She took my hand, and shook it, signaling the making of the deal.

"Miss Bubbles, it is a pleasure doing business with you"

Just then the VP turned around. "You did this toon, he asked, you really fixed that problem with the cog goons" I nodded.

"Well then toon, consider yourself hired! He continued on saying, we will send you all the necessities needed to your estate. Disguised of course. What is your name?"

"My name is Miss Bubbles sir"

"Hmm, aren't you the daughter of the Wildspeed duo?"

"Yes, I replied, and as well as providing my technological knowledge I can also provide information on the secret workings of the toon resistance that most other toons can't give you, as an added bonus"

"I do like that, information on the Wildspeed duo alone is absolutely priceless. He replied, you'll start working tomorrow right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I said, I have to be with my parents all day tomorrow, but I will definitely start the day after that."

"Ok then, he said, minor setback, but I can understand. Don't want to bring suspicion to your actions. Also I heard you talking to Jessica about housing" At that Jessica looked up. "Jessica, I will reconsider your demotion if you help this toon, she's going to need some extra protection walking to the underworks every day. Especially when cogs start learning about her parentage. You are free to go"

She was trying to remain as professional as possible, but she couldn't hide the fact that she was almost grinning ear to ear

"Thank you sir," she said, and I watched her exit the room down the stairs we had entered from.

I looked back at the VP "The underworks? I asked, what's that?"

"The underworks is where we do the repairs here in Sellbot HQ, the VP replied, you will be working under a spin doctor by the name of Oleander. He may take a while to warm up to, as he hates toons with a fiery passion. He probably won't want to even interact with you that much, especially when he finds out about your parents"

"Ok I'll keep that in mind."

"Well then, he turned to Samantha, I'm glad you interrupted my meeting. Turning back to me he said, let's get a contract written up" I

t didn't take long for the contract to be made and after it was all signed the VP told us that we were free to go. Just before I left the room I turned around and looked back at the VP

"Thank you Mr. VP sir, I said, I won't let you down"

"As we were walking down the stairs I turned to Samantha. "I'm going to ask a strange request from you, I said, I need you to make me go sad"

"WHAT?! Replied the very confused name dropper, why in the Chairmen's name would I do that?"

"I need to look like I just failed to solo a factory, to draw suspicion off of my actions."

"Ok then, Samantha replied, if you insist"

It only took a couple of hits to bring me down, as I grabbed my portable hole and threw it on the ground I looked back at her one last time.

"Thank you" I said, and I jumped into the abyss.

* * *

This is my first time working with so took me a couple of chapters to get used to it. Now on to chapter 2  
 **"Hey I edited like one line in this chapter because I've changed somethings about the Wildspeed's backstory**

* * *

No i totally didnt mess up this entire chapter when i tried to change a line, not at all, why would you think that?


	2. Chapter 2

*the next day*

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I rolled over, and groggily tried to hit the button on the top to silent the annoying beeping. I was going to go back to sleep, but then I remembered that I had to meet my parents today at town hall. I rolled out of bed, almost hitting my bedside table. I got dressed and brushed the tuft of fur on the top of my head. As I was getting myself a bowl for my cereal I noticed that my tablet was flashing, like I had gotten a notification. I went over to it and tapped the screen and it came to life. The notification told me I had a package waiting for me in my mailbox. I assume that's from the VP, I was impressed on how fast it came. I put down the bowl I was holding and walked out the front door. The flag on the mailbox was upright, I walked over and opened the door, removing the package. Once I had done this, the flag went down. It was a decent sized package, a little smaller than I had expected. I closed mailbox door and walked back into my house, and I put the package on my kitchen table.

I found a knife in my drawer and used it to cut the tape that was sealing the package. In it was what I assumed was to be my uniform, there was a plain white button up collared shirt, a brown blazer and matching brown pants, black flats, and two tiny boxes. One contained a pair of cufflinks and the other a fountain pen with a set of instructions. I looked at the clock, I was running out of time, so I packed the box back up. To hide it from anyone who was to come into my house, I removed a ceiling tile and put the package in the attic. I went back to the bowl that I left on the counter and took a box of cereal out of the cupboard. I poured and into the bowl and returned the box. I walked over to my the kitchen table and put the bowl on the placemat in front of my chair. I went back to the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk. I grabbed a spoon from the drawer and went back to my chair. I quickly ate my cereal. Once I was finished I put my bowl in the dishwasher and returned the milk to the fridge. I walked back into my room, grabbing my portable hole and the keys to my house. I walked out the front door and locked it. I then teleported to toontown central playground.

I arrived right in front of the loopy lane tunnel. I turned around and started to make my way to town hall. I walked over the bridge that went over the pond and walked around the gazebo in the middle of the playground. I walked up the steps to the raised portion of the playground, passing toon HQ, the bank and library. I walked through the front door of toon hall. My parents were standing in the front foyer. My dad was facing away from me and my mom facing my direction but not looking directly at me. My father was discussing something important, judging by the the fact it took a couple of minutes for her to notice me. She pointed me out to my dad and he turned around.

"Oh, guess she did decide to come, he said to my mom, facing me he continued. Let's get this over with we have lots of **important** resistance work to do, unlike you."

"Nick! Said my mother, leave the poor girl alone, at least she's trying. I heard she tried to solo a factory, didn't you Bubbles."

Yes, I thought they aren't suspicious at all. "yeah I did, i replied, but I failed."

"Well of course you failed, my dad said, your gags are at level 4 at the best, and your best gag is a whole fruit pie. Go with a group next time, it will be safer"

"You father does have a point, my mother added, we both would be happy to take you through the factory"

"we would?" My father asked looking at my mother, she jabbed him in the ribs. "Ouch!, he said has he rubbed his side, I mean yeah we totally would."

"No its cool, I replied, it was kinda boring."

"I give up, my father said, looking to my mother, she is never going to help the resistance. Hopefully moving her will help."

Just then a grey cat walked into the room, coming from behind a door with the label toon housing on the front. "Nick, Julia, Bubbles you all can come in now"

"ah Charlotte, good timing, we were just talking about it."

We followed that cat into the room, it was smallish, with a desk in the middle. On the left of the table was one chair and the left there was three. On the very back wall was a window that looked out onto the playground.

" please sit down," Charlotte said, gesturing to the three chairs.

"Ok, my father said as he sat down on the rightmost chair, let's get this over with"

I sat down on the chair closest to the door, which left my mother taking the middle chair.

"Ehh, said Charlotte, you really aren't going to like what I am going to tell you. Your request to move your daughter from a private estate to a shared estate has been….. denied"

"WHAT, my dad said angrily, how was it denied? I demand to know"

"Nick! my mom said, don't yell at the poor cat. It's not her fault"

"I know, replied my father, it's just frustrating, that's all"

"If I may interrupt, Charlotte said, I can tell you why it was denied"

"Fine then, my father replied, we're listening"

"ok, Charlotte started, your request was denied for this simple reason, it's not fair."

"Not fair? My father interrupted. We do far more for the toon resistance that most of the population, so how is this little request unfair?"

"If you let me continue I'll tell you, Charlotte said, a tone of annoyance in her voice, usually shared estates are sold to toons that can't quite afford the bigger private estates. Usually a toon moves into a bigger estate once they have made more money. Then those estates are resold so that more toons can afford housing. If we were to let your daughter into one of these shared estates, we would have to turn away a toon who really needs the cheaper housing. I don't think that's fair, do you?"

I was my turn to speak, "I agree, I don't think that's fair"

"Of course you do, my dad retorted, you've hated this idea from the start."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Charlotte said, and the door opened revealing Flippy.

"Hi, umm, Nick, Julia, I have some err, news regarding the anti cogism act."

"News?, My father asked, what kind of news Flippy?"

"is it bad? My mother asked concerned, was someone actually caught breaking it?"

There was a pause, my parents both looking expectantly at Flippy, and Flippy looking right back at them. He looked as though he was trying to think of how best to break whatever news he had to my parents.

"Yes, Flippy said, two reports were filed of toons found breaking the act. A cat by the name of Miss Fancy Petalbubble and a duck by the name of Lucky."

"Great, my father said to my mother, can this day get any worse"

"don't jinx it," my mother said. She then looked at Flippy, "has any of this information been released to the public yet?"

"No, replied Flippy, but that's one of the things I came to ask about, should we release it yet?"

"No, my father said as he stood up, alerting the public will put everyone into a state of panic. Who knows how much information has gotten into the hands of the cogs."

"I agree, my mother said, alerting the public will only make the situation worse."

"Ok, that's kind of what i thought you would say, we should probably continue this discussion in my office, said Flippy"

"Continue, you mean there's more?! My father asked.

Flippy nodded.

"I told you not to jinx it," my mother said also standing up, looking at my father. She looked back at Flippy "I believe we are done here, she said, so we can go."

"yes let's, my father replied, before someone comes and gives us even more bad news."

With that my father and Flippy walked out the door and my mother moved to follow them. Before she left the room, she turned back and said

"Thanks Bubbles for coming, I know that one day you'll find out where your place is in the toon resistance, it'll just take time."

With that she left the room. "Those two do so much for the toon resistance, Charlotte said, that must be a lot to live up to"

"yeah, i replied going to the door, it definitely is"

I walked out of town hall and out onto the playground. There was a worried feeling creeping up on me and I knew exactly what had caused it. I walked into the library, wanting to look up the anti cogism act. I found the act in the toon lawbook. Toontown didn't have many laws, especially after 2003, but we still had to have something to keep the population in line. It was a newish law, probably was passed in my last year of school. That's probably why i had never heard of it, I never did listen in class. The law was as follows: It is criminal offence to interact, befriend, work for, or ally oneself with the cogs or known cogs supporters, as well as researching them for for any reason outside the use of battle, without permission from the toon council. Great, I thought as I left the library, the toon council would be on high alert, now that they found that toons were actually breaking one of the most important laws in the book. Man those toons must have been sloppy, i thought as I went back to my estate.

I looked over to the planters that surrounded my house. I guess I should harvest and replant those before I got to anything else. Grabbing my gloves, gold shovel and watering can, I walked to the planters that were placed around my house. I harvested the dilly lilies one by one, replanting them as I went along. I was super close to maxing gardening, only 90 points to go, which would be equivalent to 9 more days. I was going to get one of those toon statues to put in my garden, but you need to master the 8 bean flower before you could. I got up from the last pot took of my gardening gloves and put on my normal white ones on. I washed of the shovel in the pond and left it leaning on my house to dry. I went back into my house and returned the watering can and gloves.

My gaze wandered to the loose ceiling tile in which I put the package from the VP. I decided to go through it and read the letter that came with the pen. I got up and walked over to the far corner of my room. I brought a stool and stood on it, opening the ceiling tile and taking the box down. I walked over to my desk, sweeping the crayon shavings into the garbage can, and put the box down. I opened the box and took the small box with the pen and opened it. I took the letter and closed it putting it back into the big box. Before i unfolded the letter I looked back and listened for a moment, still paranoid about anyone listening in. Once I was sure there was no unwanted company, I opened the letter. There were two pieces of paper , the first one read

 _Miss Bubbles Wildspeed,_

 _On your first day of work you are to report at 8:00 o'clock sharp to Jessica's apartment. There you will be given a tour of your living space and a tour of where you will be working. On any other day you are to arrive at 8:45. Jessica lives in apartment #589, and she will be waiting on the roof for you to arrive._

 _Signed The Vice President of sales._

" _Go and make that sale!"_

Well that's nice to know, i thought, I'm glad i read that now, if I had waited until tomorrow the results could have been disastrous. The second letter read.

 _How to use the pen_

 _Step one, make sure you are in a wide open space outside_

 _Step two Secure a grip on the pen with both hands_

 _Step three, press the button on the top, state your desired destination and retain grip until you have been delivered_

Those seemed like simple enough instructions, I thought, that is kinda ingenious the whole pen propeller thing. The nice thing is that it would be very portable. I folded the letter back up, and put it back in the box. Moving the box to the side, I decided to get some things ready for the next day. I got the least toony backpack i could find and brought it to the table. I packed up my tools and all of the miscellaneous spare parts. As i was doing this I felt something hitting the back of my left leg, which made me jump. I looked down and realized that my miniature cog goon had walked into my office. I picked it up and disabled it using a switch on the bottom. I examined it in the palm of my hand, debating whether to bring it along or not. This was the reason i had a job to begin with, as i used it as sort of a test dummy on my work. I shrugged, putting the goon in the bag, it wouldn't hurt I thought to bring it along. I was going to leave everything in Jessica's apartment, even my uniform, because if i was searched I would be ready. Can't charge me with anything if they can't find any evidence. Going over to my closet I got a simple outfit composed of a red shirt and skirt. Folding it up, i put it into the bag, I was going to wear it back tomorrow night. I turned around, looking at all the plans strewn about the room. This was going to take a while to pack, i better get started on it now.

* * *

Fun facts,

Luna and Mew are my alts on ttr. Mew has 50 laff and Luna has 55

Charlotte is a reference to my cat, because why not

At the time of writing this i was actually 9 days away from maxing gardening, but now I'm at three days

* * *

Chapter 2 done! Now time to continue working on chapter four.


	3. Chapter 3

Today when I woke up to my alarm, I had a lot more energy that the day before. Today was the big day, I thought, first day on the job. I went over to and got the suit out of the box that was still sitting on my desk. Getting dressed, I went through the motions of a normal morning, except I was wearing a suit and going to work for the cogs. I looked at myself in the tall mirror leaning on the right wall of my room, making sure that there were no wrinkles in the fabric. I looked good in a suit, I thought, as I walked into the kitchen. I wasn't quite hungry enough for breakfast, so I went into the pantry and grabbed a couple of granola bars, one for now and one for later. I guess my nerves were tampering with my appetite. I grabbed the bag off my desk and took the pen from its box, taking the instructions with me. No evidence will be left behind, not one scrap. I grabbed my keys off a hook by the door, and with that, I left the house. I locked the door and took out the pen, and clicked the top and stated my destination. With that, the button split in two revealing a propeller. All at once I could feel my feet leave the ground, and I struggled to keep a grip. As I reached the smoggy air of sellbot hq it became harder to see clearly. Once I was approaching the large apartment building I could finally make out Jessica standing there. I could feel my feet make contact with the roof, something I was not prepared for, so I stumbled a bit as I landed. The mingler laughed a bit, and I could feel my cheeks become hot. "Whoops, I said flustered, didn't really stage that landing very good."

" I can see that, Jessica replied, come I'll show you where you'll be staying." We walked into an elevator and Jessica pressed a button with the number 18 on it. I could feel the elevator lurch, and we began our descent. It wasn't a long ride, fortunately, and we didn't make any stops on the other floors. Once the doors opened we were greeted to a long hallway with lots of doors. "Follow me," Jessica said, stepping out of the elevator, "my apartment is number 1842." As we walked down the hallway, I had to practically jog to keep up with Jessica's long strides. She noticed me struggling to keep up and she slowed down, giving me a chance to catch up.

"Thank you, I said, for everything"

"I should be thanking you, replied Jessica, you saved me from a demotion"

"oh it was nothing, I replied, I would have needed a place to stay anyways."

"Here we are," she said as we reached a door with the labeling of 1842. She opened the door and led me into her apartment.

"Wait a second, why didn't you need to unlock it?"

I asked. She chuckled for a moment, then replied, "well of course not, we're robots. As soon as I get close to the door, it senses who I am and unlocks it for me." She paused "Speaking of which, she said as she reached into her left pocket, you're going to need this" She handed me a black wristband made of metal. "This will allow you to enter the apartment."

"Thank you," I said as I slipped the armband on. With that, we walked through the doorway into the apartment. The first room was absolutely massive, with a giant window on the far wall. "Your room is this way," Jessica said as she led me down a hallway to the right. We came to a door at the end of the hall on the left side, on it was my name on a metal plaque. She pushed open the door and we both walked in. It was a large-ish room with a bed on the right-hand side, a large window with dark brown curtains was on the far wall, while there was another door to the right of the bed. A medium sized tv was on the left wall, and in front of it was a black leather couch. "I mean it's not much, Jessica said breaking the silence, it's all I could come up with so last minute. Also, that door leads a washroom and walk-in closet"

I was shocked, this wasn't much? "What do you mean, it's not much?, I asked, this is above and beyond what I ever expected!"

"Oh good, Jessica said, I'm glad you like it. I'll let you get settled, and we will leave here in 5" With that she left the room. I took the backpack off my shoulders and took everything I didn't need out of it. It was mostly design plans, so I put them in the drawer of a side table on the left side of the bed. I also took out the mini cog goon and put on the desk. I was going to have it patrol the room while I was gone, but the carpet was too shaggy for it to move. I took the outfit I was planning to wear home and went to put it in the closet. The washroom was small and practical, only the bare necessities, while the closet was absolutely huge. Toons only put their clothes in wardrobes, so this was something new to me. There wasn't much in it, there was a couple of extra Blazers and white collared shirts hanging up. On the shelf, there were two pairs of pants, and on hooks were several extra ties. I took a hanger off and hung up the red shirt, I folded up the skirt and put it with the pants. I walked back into the main room and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking out the window. The view was absolutely beautiful, more beautiful than any toony landscape. Just then there was a knock at the door, and I walked over and opened it. Jessica was standing in the doorway, "it's time, she said, need anything before we go?"

"Oh yeah, I'll go get my bag," I said as I ran back into the room and grabbed my bag off the bed.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yes", I replied, let's go. We walked back up the hallway and out of her apartment door. Just as we were meeting the elevator I caught glimpse of another toon. He was an average sized duck with green feathers. He wore the typical bossbot uniform and held a briefcase in his left hand. So this must be Lucky, I thought remembering what Flippy had said the day before. I guess he was forced to find lodging inside one of the cog headquarters, but the fact that it was sellbot hq kind of confused me. Just then he noticed the two of us, so he decided to approach us.

"Why Hello! My name is Lucky, Nice to meet you two!" He must have read my look of confusion because he continued "Oh Yes. My suit might be a bit misleading, The C.E.O. didn't have the time to move me into a city near the Bossbot HQ because of how busy he is."

"Well hello Lucky, I replied shaking his hand, my name is Miss Bubbles, and this is Jessica"

Jessica also shook Lucky's hand, saying "interesting, I didn't know a toon was working for the bossbots, I just thought it was us sellbots hiring the toons."

"Hello, to the both of you," He replied, looking at me. He then turned to Jessica "I've been working for the Bossbots for about a month now. He said, Why, I don't exactly know, I was just hired, If that answers any of your questions."This answer just made me even more confused, how can you not know why you were hired. Maybe he didn't read his contract very well, I thought.

Before I could voice my confusion Jessica spoke, "what do you mean that you don't know why you were hired, you must have done something to get yourself a job. We don't just hire toons off the streets"

He was silent for a moment, as if thinking what to say, then he responded,"Well, To be honest I never read the contract I signed, I was rushed through the process so fast I wasn't able to read it before they took it and left to file it I presume."

Even though I have absolutely no background in business I knew he could be in trouble, you can never know with the cogs. "You didn't read your contract! I replied, Oh Lucky, I've got a bad feeling about this"

"I agree with her, Jessica added, I've learned a lot from working here in sellbot hq, and one the most important things is read your contracts. I would ask to look over it, to see what you've gotten yourself into. Since you already signed it, there's nothing you can do about it, but it would be good to be educated on the terms of your contract."

There was a brief moment of silence, then Lucky spoke "I don't know who to ask about it, And if I asked the C.E.O. he probably wouldn't respond for… well… awhile." I mean he had a point, the cog bosses were usually quite busy and probably had better things to do than to deal with toons all day.

I looked over at Jessica, expectant for a response. "I would ask your supervisor, she replied, although it's not a guaranteed that you'll get to see it, it's worth a shot."

"I'll ask him when I get to work today. I guess I really messed up back then, but hopefully I didn't do anything I will regret soon." He said as he looked down at his watch "Well, I better get going. I have a project I have to get done by today. Oh, before I go, Miss Bubbles where in Sellbot HQ do you work?"

"Oh I work in the underworks, I replied, it's where they do the repairs. Where in bossbot HQ do you work? "I work in one of the many offices in the HQ. He replied, Building 17-41-B if I'm correct." Wow, that was specific, I thought.

"Interesting, I replied, Well it's been nice meeting you Lucky, though I would watch your back if I was you. The toon council will probably be doing all they can trying to arrest you."

"Oh, boy do I know it. I've almost been arrested by a Detective earlier this month." He said as he walked over to the elevators.

"My parents just found out about you two so I would watch out for them specially. Boy if it got out that I was working for the cogs it would absolutely ruin them." Just then Jessica pressed the down arrow on the elevator.

"Wait, us two? He asked, are you talking about Miss Fancy?"

"that's the one, I replied, why, is there any more toons working here I should know about?"

"I believe Miss Fancy, You and I are all the toons"

"and probably all the toons there ever will be, said Jessica, but I could be wrong. After all, no one could have predicted that any toons would be working for us"

"You have a point, I was surprised when I got hired."

"same here, i replied, as we approached the exit, well it's been nice talking to you. It's reassuring to know that there's another toon that I can talk to here."

"I can say the same, hopefully your first day isn't that bad." He said as he pulled out of his front pocket a pen similar to mine.

"Thanks for the encouragement, I replied, good luck with your contract today, I hope you'll get to see it."

"Thanks, he replied, as he activated the pen, good luck!" And with that, he was gone.

That was interesting, I thought, as I watched him disappear into the sky heading to somewhere in bossbot hq. Where was that again, ah yes building 17-41-b, I think. It was nice to know that there was another toon in a place full of robots. I was starting to feel like I was going to be a fish out of water, or in this case a toon out of toontown. Although I did have a bad feeling about his safety. Knowing that I had not only read over my contract, but had taken a copy of it, made me feel a lot then Jessica spoke, interrupted my thoughts,

"well that toon seemed, interesting, although the fact that he didn't read his contract wasn't smart on his part, She paused, please tell you read your contract."

" I did, I replied proudly, and I also took a copy, per the VP's suggestion."

"Ah good, she replied, at least you're not in the same boat as Lucky. The fact that he didn't read his contract is really going to haunt him someday." It didn't take long to arrive back at sellbot hq, and when we did I felt a little more welcome than the last time I was here. There were some skeptical glances but most of the cogs just seemed uninterested. As we got to the elevator a Mr. Hollywood approached us. He looked at Jessica, then me, then back to Jessica.

"So this is the toon you gotta babysit Jessica?" Asked the Hollywood.

"Yes, this is Miss Bubbles," she said gesturing to me. She looked at me and said, "Miss Bubbles this is Tom, he's a friend of mine."

"nice to meet you," I said, shaking his hand.

He looked back at Jessica, "I finally got a new secretary."

"oh that's good news, Jessica replied, it's been what, 3 weeks since the last one was… well, destroyed"

He sighed "I know, it's been too long. I hate name droppers invasions, somehow my secretaries always get summoned"

"I just hate summons in general, she replied, especially after..." She fell silent. There was a moment of somber silence shared between the two cogs. They both looked at each other like they wanted to say something to but weren't able to. It was only about a minute of silence but it felt like hours.

Finally Tom spoke "Change of subject, Tom said, but have you seen the new James Bond trailer yet?"

She rolled her eyes, "No I haven't but I really should get going, Jessica replied, I don't want to be late for work."

"Avoiding the question are we?, replied Tom, but I can understand. Don't want to risk another demotion." With that he left, and Jessica pressed the down button on the elevator.

"Whats James Bond?" I asked as we waited.

She sighed, "James Bond is a movie franchise that all Hollywood's seem to faun over. It's a sort of spy action thing. I will never understand his fascination with it" Just then the door to the elevator opened, and we entered. "It would be wise not to bring up the subject with him, Jessica said, once he starts talking about it he can't stop"

"I'll keep that in mind" The ride down was short, and we made no stops on the way down. All at once I could feel the elevator jerk to a stop, and the doors opened, and we stepped into a hallway. I found this portion of the headquarters to lack the professional feel that the upper floors had. Exposed air vents lined the ceiling and halls were lit by hanging lights.

"So, this is it," Jessica said, breaking the silence. "This is the underworks, now I must be going, there should be someone around here to tell you where to go. I'll be back here at the end of the day." With that she turned around and went back to into the elevator. She gave an encouraging smile as the elevator doors closed, and I was all alone. Just then I could hear footsteps coming towards me. A telemarketer came into view and continued to walk in my direction.

Once he was close enough, he stopped. "Ah so you must be the new toon employee, said the telemarketer, I'm Aaron by the way."

I shook his hand, "I'm Miss Bubbles, I replied, nice to meet you"

"the pleasure is all mine, he replied, I will be your instructor for the day. "

"The VP mentioned that I would be working under a spin doctor by the name of Oleander, where does he fit into all this?" I asked.

"He runs our section of the underworks, he replied, but I don't expect he'll want to be meeting you right now."

"Why not? I asked, is it something I did?"

"yes and no, he started, you see, as good as your new designs were, they overloaded the factory. We are usually prepared for something like this, but the amount of toons coming through that day didn't give us a lot of time to fix it. So even more systems went down than we were prepared for. So he's really mad at the moment"

"great, I haven't even started working yet, and i've made someone mad."

"Well if this makes you feel any better, he probably wouldn't want to see you anyways, Aaron replied, you being a toon in all"

"That really didn't help" I replied. He shrugged, "I tried, but we should really get going, we still have a lot of work to do on the factories" He led me through the halls of the underworks, to the one of the main engine rooms. There were only a couple other cogs in the room, mostly low leveled ones. "This is where you'll be working for today," Aaron said, breaking the silence.

"Repairing one of the generators I see, I observed, did they all go offline, or just some of them?"

"No just some of them, but they still managed to push back production. I'm just glad I wasn't the one to notify the CFO of this"

"The CFO? I asked, why would you not want to tell him?"

"Really, he replied, come on Miss Bubbles, your parents are resistance members, surely you would know why this delay would be something the CFO would not like." It took me a moment, but I clicked eventually.

"Ah yes, now I remember. I can't believe that I forgot about that" "Ah thank goodness, Aaron replied, I almost thought I had to educate a toon on the CFO battle."

"Aaron! Called one of the higher up cogs, we are NOT here to socialise, get back to work!" He turned facing the other cog, "Yes sir, he replied, sorry sir" He looked at me, "I guess he has a point, he said, you do have a basic handle on mechanics I assume."

"yes, I replied, what am I needed for?" "Well as you mentioned this generator needs some work, so we'll start there."

I took the backpack off my back and grabbed my tools. "Ok, I'm ready, let's get to work." It didn't take long to repair the generator, or at least I didn't think it took that long. By the time we were done most of the cogs had started to leave. Aaron tapped me on the shoulder,

"You know it's time for our lunch break right?" He said

"really, I asked, it is? But we just started working"

"Time always seems to fly when you're invested in working on something. Come with me, I'll show you where it is."

"is the break room on this floor?" I asked.

"No unfortunately not, he replied, but I can show you the way." We walked back down the hallway that we came from, and went back to the elevator. There were already several other cogs waiting for the elevator, and I was a bit worried that we wouldn't all fit. Finally the elevator doors opened and we all crowded inside. One of the cogs pressed a button on the elevator and the doors shut. There was complete silence in the elevator, except for the music playing through the speakers. The ride was short, and we made no stops along the way, which is good because I don't think we would fit anyone else. Once we got there we were greeted by a long hallway, I made sure that the other cogs went first as to not get trampled. I followed Aaron into a room full of chairs and tables, with a long table on the far wall. Some cogs were talking to each other, others were filling up paper cups with the strange black liquid from a machine on the far table. I noticed a familiar name dropper sitting at one of the tables. Just then she looked up and noticed me standing awkwardly by the door. She waved me over to her table, so I came over and sat down.

We walked back down the hallway that we came from and went back to the elevator. There were already several other cogs waiting for the elevator, and I was a bit worried that we wouldn't all fit. Finally, the elevator doors opened and we all crowded inside. One of the cogs pressed a button on the elevator and the doors shut. There was complete silence in the elevator, except for the music playing through the speakers. The ride was short, and we made no stops along the way, which is good because I don't think we would fit anyone else. Once we got there we were greeted by a long hallway, I made sure that the other cogs went first as to not get trampled. I followed Aaron into a room full of chairs and tables, with a long table on the far wall. Some cogs were talking to each other, others were filling up paper cups with the strange black liquid from a machine on the far table. I noticed a familiar name dropper sitting at one of the tables. Just then she looked up and noticed me standing awkwardly by the door. She waved me over to her table, so I came over and sat down.

"Hey Miss Bubbles, Samantha said, how's your first day going?"

"Pretty good, I replied, we got one of the generators repaired this morning. How's factory work?"

"I don't do that anymore, she said, I got a promotion thanks to you."

"Oh that's good news! I said, what's your new job?"

"I'm working for a Mr Hollywood as a secretary, she replied, it's nice, not having to worry about being destroyed every day."

I recalled what Jessica and Tom were talking about earlier. Didn't he mention getting a new secretary? I wonder if Samantha was the new secretary.

My eyes wandered to the paper cup that was in front of her. "What's that," I asked pointing at it.

"Oh this?", she asked holding up the cup. I nodded. "It's called coffee, she explained , but I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it. It's a bitter sort of drink, that gives you energy. I don't expect you to like it though"

I remembered the granola bar that I had taken from my house and quickly ate it, as I was starting to feel hungry. Once our lunch break was over, I said goodbye to Samantha and made my way to the underworks. Nothing big or unusually happened that afternoon and before I knew it was the end of the day. I found Jessica standing by the elevator waiting for me.

"So, she asked, how'd the first day go?"

"Pretty good, I replied, nothing to interesting happened and we got a lot done."

"that's good to hear, she said as we boarded the elevator, maybe with the extra help we'll be able to get those goons out quicker."

We left sellbot HQ and flew back to Jessica's apartment. Once we arrived and entered the apartment I went into my room. I threw my bag on the floor and flopped on the bed.

Jessica knocked on the door, I went over and opened it. "Do you plan on staying the night? She asked, just curious"

"no, I replied, I'm planning on heading home."

"Ok sounds cool, Jessica said, works for me, I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

With that, she left. I went into the closet and quickly changed into my toon clothes. It was then I noticed the package on the bedside table. I sat on the bed and opened it. Inside was a dark gray laptop, engraved on the front was the symbol of the sellbot's. Underneath there was a black cloth carrying case and a charging cord. I was going to get it set up, but I decided against it. I yawned, starting to feel a bit drowsy. I thought it was odd that not minutes before I had lots of energy. Perhaps the laws of physics can relate to this situation. An object in motion tends to stay in motion and an object at rest tends to stay at rest. I put the box back on the table and lay on the bed. Rest, maybe that wasn't a bad idea. It was only five, I guess a small nap wouldn't hurt. Before I could really consider my options or consider whether or not it was a good idea, I found myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

More Fun facts and Authors notes

The encounter with Lucky was super fun to do, and I want to thank gamerguy11 for doing it with me. If you haven't checked out his fanfiction i would suggest you do, it's really interesting

Tom is named after Tom Hiddleston because Loki is one of my favorite movie villains

Other names I was considering were Ben or Benedict (Benedict Cumberbatch) David or Matt (Both played the Doctor on Doctor Who) or Chris (Hemsworth/Evans)

I have never seen a James Bond film, but I feel like Hollywood's would obsess over spy movies (toons totally parody it through Johnny English)

If you ever see me in game, feel free to say hi. I have 113 laff and maxed gags.

Also, the real reason Oleander won't be in this a lot is his accent. Acyrotin, the person who created him, gave him a really thick German accent. Something I'm not confident in my ability to replicate. He'll be mentioned, and maybe make a brief cameo, but that's about it. I also don't want to have someone else's character be a big focus in my story, especially when I don't know much about his backstory or character in general.

Also, I just realized that I named a telemarketer after Megasnoop. Sorry not sorry

I maxed gardening! :)

Finally sorry this took so long to come out, stuff happened and things took longer than expected


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter took so long to come out, I was really procrastinating getting it out. I just wanted to say that I'm on Tumblr! My blog is A-toon-out-of-toontown, I post updates about this story and sometimes post my crappy art, so feel free to give it a follow if you want. Also, thank you to the tree that gave me a review! I was fangirling about it for the entire day, it really meant a lot. Now without further ado, chapter four.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I got up, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes and opened it. Jessica was standing there, she held a ceramic mug in her right hand and a newspaper under her arm.

"Morning, she said, sleep well?"

"MORNING?!, I said, how could it be MORNING?! I only meant to sleep for a little bit!"

Jessica looked annoyed, "it's 7 am, she said, far too early for yelling. You're going to wake the neighbors"

"oops, sorry about that, I said, I just was shocked that I had slept so long."

She sighed, "it's fine, just don't do it again."

"I'll try not too," I replied.

"If you're hungry I do have some cereal if you want, Jessica said, I mean it's not like what you are used too but it's still something."

"Thank you," I replied.

"Well I let you get ready, Jessica said, be ready by 8:45"

With that she left, leaving me alone to get ready. I yawned, perhaps a shower would wake me up. It was quite refreshing and did the trick, for the most part. Once I was done I got into my suit and went to the door. Before I had left however I remembered the laptop from the day before. I still had a lot of time before I left so I decided to set it up.

I opened it and pressed the power button. On the top left corner of the screen there was a sticky note with a username, password and email. First, the screen was black and then the sellbot emblem appeared on the screen. Then a box came up and asked me to put in my username and password. I did that and the box disappeared and a simple screen with a dark grey backdrop and several simplistic icons on the screen. The only one I could recognize was a link to. I wonder if the cogs knew about the leaks prior to the completion of bossbot hq. They probably have, Miss Fancy or even Lucky could have told them, or maybe they released themselves. My mind wandered back to Lucky. I hope he was able to see his contract.

Looking back to the computer, I decided to look through the files. I tried two of the apps, one of them was called minesweeper, and it reminded me of the lawbot DA offices puzzles. Another was a sort of card game called solitaire. I tried both of them a couple of times, minesweeper I failed miserably at, and I still don't understand how you win solitaire.

I looked at the time and realized that it was it was 8:15. 8:15!? Oh my, how time flies when you're doing something. I got up from the chair and picked up my bag from off the floor. I went to the door and stepped out into the hallway. I was still feeling slightly tired, but I couldn't show it. I didn't want to look like that wimpy toon that couldn't handle more than one day of work before collapsing from exhaustion.

I found Jessica sitting on a stool in front of the kitchen counter still reading the newspaper. She must have heard me come out from the room because she turned around and got off the stool.

"So do you want something to eat, she asked still looking at the paper, or are you good?" She looked up, "oh my, she said, how do I put this nicely. You look terrible! Are you ok?"

I yawned, and attempted to cover it up "no, I said, I'm fine"

"but you look exhausted, she replied, are you sure you're fine"

"yes, I replied, I am totally fine"

"Miss Bubbles Wildspeed I was not built yesterday, she replied, I can see you're tired. Wait here, I have something that will help."

She went into the kitchen area and pulled a ceramic mug similar to the one she had on the counter. She went over to the coffee pot and filled the mug about three-quarters of the way. She went into the fridge a took out a carton of milk and poured it into the mug. She added sugar from a dish on the counter and took a spoon from the drawer and mixed it. She then set the mug in front of me.

"Trust me, she said this will help"

I looked at the mug in front of me skeptically.

"What? She asked, I didn't poison it. Trust me, you dying would be the worst cost me much more than a demotion"

I looked at the mug again, I mean Samantha did tell me that it was a drink that gave you energy, and energy is certainly what I needed. What do I have to lose? I thought as I picked up the mug. I tentatively sipped at the coffee and was immediately overwhelmed by its bitter taste. I swallowed and put the mug down.

"So, what did you think?" she asked.

"It's interesting, I replied, very bitter."

"Coffee is something you need to get used to, she replied, but it's what you need at the moment so I would finish that if I were you. Now back to the question of breakfast, do you want anything?"

After breakfast, we made our way to sellbot hq. We didn't see Tom this time around, maybe because of the time difference. When we made it to the underworks Aaron was there waiting by the elevators. Jessica left us and there was a moment of silence. Aaron looked like he was coming with some sort of bad news.

"Aaron is there something wrong?" I asked

"well, he said, apparently the plans for the new cogs goons fell into the hands of toons. We believe that an attack on the factories is imminent."

"Wait, does that mean the toon council now has evidence against me?" I asked, panicking.

"No don't worry, he replied, they were standard sellbot plans, so no evidence against you."

"ah good, I replied, that's a relief."

"Yes that is good, he said, but as I mentioned before an attack is probably going to happen. So if it does, you're going to have to get out, as the resistance is probably going to be leading it. But for now we still have a lot of repairs to do."

We left the elevators and went down the hallway.

"Wait a second, I asked as we walked along, weren't you only supposed to be my guide for the day?"

"yes, but Oleander thought it might be a good idea to have someone watching you, he replied, just in case you end up stabbing us in the back."

I stopped, "WHAT! You think I'm some sort of backstabbing traitor?!"

"No, No!, He replied, I'm just telling you what he told me! Don't shoot the messenger."

"oh ok, I replied, sorry bout that. Now, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Nothing that interesting, he said as we resumed walking, just some general repairs. I hope the toons don't make too much of a mess, or all the work we've already done would go to waste."

We walked into a room similar to the one we were working in yesterday. One one wall was a window that looked into the factory.

"Don't worry, said Aaron, it's a one-way window, we can see them, but they can't see us."

"Ah, ok, I replied, was just going to ask that."

Today's damage didn't look toon caused, but appeared that time was the culprit. Sellbot hq was the oldest of the cog headquarters, so it made sense that it was the most rundown. I put down my bag on the far wall and got to work. As I was looking at the some of the repair files, I was noticing a decline in the number of times some things were being repaired. So I went and asked Aaron about it.

"Well, we have so many things we need to be repaired it's hard to keep things a barely running conditions. So some things have to be neglected for longer to make sure other things actually work. That's what happens when things age."

Just then I heard a faint siren coming from the hall. The other cogs in the room got up, looking uneasy. Just then a two face came over looking worried.

He looked at Aaron, "well that's our cue, he said, the toon resistance is here. Earlier than I had expected, mind you. You know what to do."

"Yes sir," he replied. The two face left, and Aaron turned to me, "follow me,"

I nodded and he went back down the hallway we came from.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as we approached the elevators.

"You'll be spending the rest of today with Jessica, I assume you know who that is."

I nodded as we entered the elevator.

"It's a pity the resistance came in so early, Aaron said, we had barely gotten any work done."

Just then a name dropper entered the elevator. She didn't notice me at first but one she had pressed a floor number she turned back and looked at me with disgust.

"Another toon? she said, as if one wasn't enough, now there's two of you."

She looked at Aaron, "I would watch out for that one if I were you, those toons like to steal your job and ruin your reputation."

Aaron seemed kinda uncomfortable, but he responded to the crazy name dropper, "ok, I'll keep that in mind"

We had finally arrived at the floor we were going to so we left the name dropper alone elevator.

Just before the doors closed, the name dropper said, "I'm going to keep an eye on you toon, so make sure you don't do anything you'll regret."

I felt a chill go down my spine, "what's with that name dropper?" I asked.

He sighed, "that's Jennifer, she was the VP's secretary until Miss Fancy came along. She's the other toon working here. She was the reason Jennifer was fired and to add insult to injury, she ended up becoming the VP's secretary. It's understandable why Jennifer hates toons so much but she really didn't need to take it out on you."

As we walked down the hallway, I found it interesting how nice it was up here. I guess it wasn't necessary to have your repair facility look nice as not a lot of cogs work there to begin with. It didn't take much longer to get to Jessica's office. When we walked in, we were greeted by a plain office style room, with a window looking out on the factory on the back wall. Jessica was sitting at a desk, distracted by the computer screen in front of her. It took her a moment to notice the two of us.

"Well you're early, she said, but that's a good thing. I have so much filing to get sorted but I don't have the time to do it." She turned to Aaron, "thanks for bringing her up here, you're free to go."

With that he nodded and left the room, leaving just Jessica and myself in the room.

"Now, she said, let's get started."

She led me to a door on the back left wall of her office. Inside was a smallish room, about as big as the closet in my room. On the walls were metal cabinets and on top of those cabinets were cardboard boxes. The air was filled with dust, which made me almost sneeze.

"Whats with all the dust?" I asked, trying to not to inhale a cloud of the stuff.

"Well, she said, its been a while since I've cleaned in here. I've also kinda been putting this off for a while, so now that you're here it can finally get done, and I don't have to waste time doing it."

"How would you like it organized? I asked."

She was silent for a moment, glancing around the room. "Alphabetically sounds good, she said as she started to leave, now if you need anything, I'll be in here working on stuff."

"Like those reports for the VP?" I asked, remembering the day I had first met her.

She stopped, and looked back at me, "I forgot about those, thank you for reminding me."

She continued her way out the door. I looked at the cabinets, trying to think of the best way to start. I picked up one of the boxes and peered inside. It was full of folders. Great, I thought, this is going to take awhile. How can I make this as efficient as possible? Before I could really formulate much of a plan, a loud BANG was heard from outside.

I ran back into Jessica's office, she was standing at the window, a worried expression on her face.

"What's happening out there? I asked, it sounded like some kind of explosion."

"you really don't want to see this." she replied.

"Wait, why? I asked, I need to know."

I went up to the window. I immediately regretted it. A large smoke cloud was coming from the factory, it look like someone had decided to blow it up.

There was silence for a moment, then Jessica spoke "Oh my, the toon resistance really did a number on the factories."

I looked away from the window, "I hope no one was hurt, that was a big explosion."

"I'm sure they're fine, she replied, but you're going to have a lot of work ahead of you over the next couple of weeks."

"you can say that again, I sighed, Well, those files aren't going to organize themselves so I'm going to get back to work."

I left her office and went back into the room. I decided to start with the boxes and then move on to the cabinets themselves, hoping that they would be more or less organized. It took a bit of effort to reach them, as the cabinets themselves were meant for someone as tall as a mingler, something I was not. With the boxes on the floor I managed to make myself a pretty decent stool for me to reach the top boxes. I assigned to boxes a section of the alphabet, one was A-E, then F-J and so on. It was rhythmic sort of work.

Still, I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to the factories. I hope no one was hurt. This was mostly my fault after all, if I hadn't come up with those new cog goons, none of this would have ever happened. Then again, Samantha would still be doing factory work, and Jessica would have been demoted. So I guess me coming here had its negatives and its positives as well. Just as I was beginning to transfer the files I had sorted into the filing cabinets, Jessica walked in. She looked around, at the boxes evenly stacked on one wall of the room, then back at me.

"Wow, she said, you've really made a lot of progress, you even got the boxes from on top."

"thanks, I replied, I was just about to start putting these away."

"well don't start now, she said, you should be on your lunch right now."

"really?" I asked as I put down the box of files I was holding.

"Yes, she replied, now I believe the break room is down this hallway and to the right."

I dusted off the front of my uniform and walked out of her office. I found the break room right where she told me. I didn't recognize anyone in there so I went directly to the table with the coffee. I tried to remember how much milk and sugar Jessica had put in the one she had given me this morning. Just as I put on the lid of the cup, someone had bumped into me from behind. I put down the cup and turned around, expecting that maybe a telemarketer or cold caller had done it. Instead I was greeted by to a toon? She was an average sized cat, shorter than me, and the color of coral. So this was Miss Fancy, I thought.

"I'm sorry, she said, I wasn't looking where I was going. So you're the new toon employee everyone has been talking about, the one who created the anti-stun cog goon."

"yes, that's me," I replied.

"I've heard some interesting things about you Miss Bubbles, some call you a traitor, others think you're the best thing that's happened to this headquarters."

"What do you think of me?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, "I don't completely trust you, especially with your parents working being high resistance members. It just seems suspicious that you of all toons would decide to join the cogs."

"Well, I replied, sometimes curiosity leads you to do the strangest things, even if it means backstabbing your parents and the entirety of toon society."

"hmm, she said, you still seem suspicious, maybe you are a triple agent."

"Well you believe what you want to believe, I replied, but I think I've done enough to prove my loyalty."

"Well, we'll see what happens, she replied as she looked at the clock on the wall, now I should get going, I have to get back to work."

"ok fine, I said as she started towards the door, it was nice meeting you Miss Fancy."

She stopped and turned around slowly, "how do you know my name?"

"I heard it from Flippy, I replied, something about you being caught breaking the anti cogism act."

"yes I was, she replied, but still, that information wasn't given to the public, how do you know about it?"

"let's just say I was in the right place at the right time," I replied.

She looked at me with suspicion, "you're an interesting one Miss Bubbles, she said, I'll make sure to keep an eye on you, for the good of the sellbots."

Then she left. That was interesting, I thought, though I don't think the two of us would be getting along any time soon. Cats and Dogs tend to not get along. Once I had finished the cup of coffee I was drinking, which I found the taste to not be as intense as the first time, I went back to Jessica's office. She wasn't in her office, so I assumed she was on break. I went back into the room I was filing in and opened up the filing cabinets. So they are organized, I thought, good that makes my life so much easier. Since I had finished sorting through the files this morning all I had to do was to put them in place. This maybe took me an hour at most. In that time Jessica had come back from her break, but she didn't say anything to me. Once I was done I walked into her office.

"So I've finished the filing, is there anything else I could do?"

She looked up from her computer "what? She asked, you completed all of that?!"

"yes, I replied, so is there anything else I could do?"

She stood up, "I don't believe you, she said as she walked to the room, I need to see this with my own eyes." She opened the door and went inside.

"I wasn't sure what to do with the empty boxes so I stacked them in the far left corner."

She stood there stunned for a moment, then she spoke. "Oh my, I never expected you to finish all of that so quickly, so I really don't have anything else for you to do. I guess it does need dusting in here, so you can do that. Let me get you a cloth."

She got a cloth from the drawer and handed it to me. I went back into the room and used the boxes as a stool. It wouldn't have taken me that long, but I was browsing through the files as I worked. Nothing that interesting, just reports that have been filed by other cogs, but they were all addressed to Jessica. One of the files had peaked my interest, it was a death report, for a mover and shaker by the name of Matt. Before I could read the report, Jessica called me back into her office.

"Hey, I'm done for today, so we can go now."

I walked into her office

"So, did you get that done too?" She asked.

"Yeah, I replied, but seriously, you need to keep that cleaner, that must not be good for your system."

She sighed "I used to have it cleaner, but I I haven't had time for it recently. So are you ready to go?"

I was going to bring up Matt but decided against it. Maybe that was a friend of hers that had died and really didn't want her to get emotional. Can cogs get emotional? That's an interesting thought. Just as I was about to consider it I heard something from outside, which snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes I am, I replied, let's go."

"are you ok, she asked, you kinda zoned out for a second."

"yeah I'm fine, I replied, I was just thinking about something."

"oh ok, she replied, let's go."

Once we arrived back at her apartment I immediately went into my room. I had accidentally left my bag back in the underworks, so there was nothing to unpack. There was nothing labeled in it so if the resistance did get their hands on it, they wouldn't have any evidence against me.

Today I needed to be home, no exceptions, tomorrow was the toon council meeting and if I didn't show up I would be immediately accused of doing something illegal. My parents were elected by the resistance to represent them on the council along with Lord Lowden. So since the age of six, they have dragged me to every toon council meeting. Even though I couldn't even go in. Well not for the first half that is.

The second half was open to the public so that they could ask questions and make suggestions. I never said anything, I just pretended to listen to make my parents happy. The only good part of those meetings was the lunch they served. Always good and always different. I looked over to the laptop on the desk, debating whether to check my emails. I decided against it, not wanting to hear what had happened in the factory. I got into the outfit I had worn last night and attempted to straighten out the wrinkles in the fabric. I took the pen from my suit pocket and went for the door. I passed Jessica going to the door of the apartment.

"So you are leaving tonight? She observed, when should I expect you tomorrow?"

"oh, I'm not going to be here tomorrow," I replied.

"Why is that? She asked, you just started working yesterday."

" It's a toon council meeting tomorrow so I gotta be there, I replied, and if I don't show my parents would definitely be suspicious of something."

"why is that?" She asked.

"I haven't missed a toon council meeting since the age of 7, I replied, when I had the flu that weekend."

"Oh wow, she said, that is dedication."

"it's not something I want to do though, I replied, my parents just think it's good for me to be involved in that sort of stuff."

"oh well, she said, at least you can collect some information on what the toons did to the factory."

"that's a good point, I said I opened the door, with that knowledge it would be easier to reverse the damage. Well, I'll see you Monday."

She waved as I went out the door. I walked down the long hallway and arrived at the elevators. There weren't any cogs waiting there which was good because I probably looked ridiculous in my toon outfit. I pressed the down arrow on the elevator and it only took a second for the doors to open. I rode it to the first floor and exited it and went into the lobby. It was quiet there which was nice, no awkward stares. I walked outside into an open spot and activated the pen. Suddenly I felt my feet leave the ground as I flew back to my estate. I had made progress on my landing skills, so I didn't stumble anymore. I was still glad to be out of the sky and on solid ground mind you.

I unlocked the door of my house walked in, kicking my shoes off at the mat. I went to the ceiling tile that I had used to hide the package and put the pen there. I grabbed my tablet off the charging dock and sat down on the couch. Tapping the screen, it came to life, displaying the many messages that I had missed over the last two days. They were mostly toonbook notifications, my parents tried to post as much as possible. They had a huge following on that social platform. I hated when they did throwback Thursday because they were almost always pictures of me when I was little. So embarrassing. So I tried to avoid that social media platform as much as possible.

There was also news about the factories, I again avoided it. I put my tablet on the couch beside me. I yawned, man who would have guessed working for the cogs was so tiring? I guess the early morning threw me off. I put the tablet down beside me on the couch and turned on the tv. They were showing a Johnny English marathon, so I decided to watch it, I mean it wouldn't hurt if I watched one movie, would it?

* * *

A/N

Jennifer is not my character, she belongs to Acyrotin as well as Miss Fancy, but I had mentioned that

Yes toonbook is a thing, deal with it

Also if you enjoy fanfiction about toons working for the cogs I would suggest the story Justice for all, it's on ao3 and I'm really enjoying it. I would include a link but fanfiction isn't a fan of that.


	5. Chapter 5

That was one of the worst decisions of my life. I ended up staying up staying up past midnight watching those stupid movies. Which meant I didn't get much sleep. So it took a lot of energy to drag me out of bed.

I got dressed, putting on that stupid resistance ranger outfit. Ever since storm sellbot, it's been mandatory for all resistance rangers to wear them while on duty, and my mom thinks it looks cute when we all match as a family. I thought it was stupid, but my mom forces me to wear it anyways.

I went to the kitchen, glancing at the clock on the stove as I went. All I saw was the hour, 12. I stopped, it's noon?! I looked back at the clock, and it read 12:30. Nonononono… I can't be late! I ran out of the kitchen as fast as I could, knocking over a flowerpot as I went. I grabbed my keys and portable hole and ran out the door.

I teleported to toontown central and I arrived outside of toon hall. I opened the door, walked down the hall to the right and entered the break room located at the end of the hallway. Instead of finding a room full of people, I only saw the toon hall cook, an elderly bear by the name of Madam Daphne.

"Hey Daphne, I said looking around, where is everyone?"

She looked up from her cooking. "Oh hello, Miss Bubbles it so nice to see you! You must be wondering where everyone is, the meeting still hasn't ended yet. Flippy had mentioned that it should take longer before it started." She paused, "whatever is going on I know it's serious business, even Lord Lowden showed up"

"really? I asked surprised, he only comes to meetings when he absolutely has too"

"Yeah, she replied, I wonder what could have happened"

She glanced towards the door to the meeting room,

"not that they tell me anything, I'm just the cook."

I walked over to the trays of food, lunch wasn't put out yet so it was just filled with dainties, and 4 pitchers of iced tea were at the end of the table. I took one of the cups beside it and poured myself some. When I took a sip I was overwhelmed by how sweet it was. I had to put it down.

"What's wrong bubbles? Daphne asked, is there something wrong with the drink?"

"no, I said as I picked up the glass, it tastes really good." I smiled as I took another sip, "it's as good as it always is!"

"oh that's good, I was worried for a second."

I looked into the cup, I guess the coffee had affected my taste for sweet things.

Just then the meeting room opened to reveal the toon council had finally finished their meeting. First walked out Flippy and my father, who were in the middle of a very serious sounding conversation.

Julia and Charlotte followed close behind laughing about something they were talking about.

Then the rest of the council filed out with Lowden and Ace holding up the rear.

"Hey Miss Bubbles, called Daphne as she was holding a tray of pizza, could you help me put these out on the table?"

"sure," I replied as I went around the counter and into the kitchen area.

I grabbed two of the pizzas, one in each arm, and followed Daphne out of the kitchen. Once we had placed them on the table I was pulled aside by my mother.

"Hey Bubbles, said, nice to see you! How are you?"

"I'm fine, I replied, how was the meeting?"

"It was good, she replied, we were mostly discussing the attack we did on the sellbot factory."

Just then my dad walked over "which I had a major role in, if it wasn't for me we probably would have failed"

My mother rolled her eyes, "Nick come on that's not true, it was mostly planned by Ace and his son, and we led the team together."

He was silent for a moment as if he was not sure what his response should be, then he said, "boy am I hungry, whats for lunch?"

Julia sighed, "it's pizza," she said as she pointed to the table.

Before he could leave Lord Lowden approached my parents.

"Nick, Julia, I just wanted to congratulate you on the attack on the factories. Without you those new cog goons would have been produced and taking back toontown would have become so much harder."

"well, my mom replied, that's what we're here for. Will you be staying for lunch?"

"No, I won't, he replied, I have things to attend to, which is unfortunate because it smells lovely. Bye Nick, Julia and Bubbles."

"Bye Lowden, my mother replied, don't work too hard."

He smiled and then turned around and headed towards the door.

Once he was gone, my mother spoke, "he works too hard, he practically never leaves his office."

My father nodded, then he turned towards the food. Toons had already begun to line up and some had already begun eating.

Seeing my mother's unamused expression return, he walked towards the line "Woah hold up there, make sure there's enough left for me."

My mother rolled her eyes and turned to me, "we should probably get some food, Daphne is a great cook and I really don't want to miss this pizza."

Once lunch was done, it was time for the public half of the meeting. This gives toons the opportunity to voice their opinions and concerns. It was brought into effect a couple years after Flippy with overwhelming support. I walked into the room and sat by the back of the room. One one side was a row of chairs where the council would sit, and about four or five where the toon population would sit.

There also was a roped off section where the media would sit. I sat at the far back and watched as the room filled up with toons.

I mostly kept to myself, and only a couple of toons looked in my general direction. A couple of the regular toons that came frequently waved in my direction and I waved back, but I did it very subtly.

It took about 10 minutes, but finally, the council entered the room. The chatter in the room subsided as they took their seats. Once Flippy had gotten to his chair everyone was silent.

"Now, before we begin today I would like to remind everyone that gags are not to be used in this building under any circumstance unless, by some very slim chance a cog is to find its way here, we don't want a repeat of 2012."

A roar of laughter came from the toons and rolled my eyes. Every time we start a toon council meeting they announce this and every time toons find it funny.

After the laughter subsided, Flippy continued. "Now, first things first, we as the toon council would like to thank both Ace and the Wildspeed duo for their bravery in sabotaging the creation of these new cog goons"

A round of applause came from the crowd and both my parents and Ace stood up. My father was about to say something when my mother interrupted him.

"It is a great honour to be able to help the citizens of toontown, we do this not for ourselves but for you and for the freedom of our home."

The crowd applauded again as they sat down and Flippy waited for the crowd to quiet down before continuing.

"Now, we will move on to the question period, we will start with the media, he turned and faced the roped off section, now who wants to go first?"

An aqua rabbit stood up. "You there, said Flippy, what is your question?"

"Hello Flippy, toon council, she began, My name is April and I'm from Toontown news for the amused. I have been doing a lot of research lately and what I've found is quite startling. I've noticed that cogs are having a better success rate with taking over task buildings, and when the building is taken back, another cog is there to take it back. It started first with the sellbots but now it seems that all the branches have gotten the information. The new anti stun cog goons, something the cogs themselves were not able to develop for years, but suddenly out of nowhere there able to come up with this? The answer is simple, we've been betrayed by one of our own, maybe not just one."

The crowd gasped and Flippy's face went from a look of happiness to a look of worry.

April continued "My question is this, has the toon council done any research on this topic? I feel like this is a very important issue."

My parents went to stand up, but Flippy gestured for them to sit down.

He cleared his throat "are you questioning my competence? Do you not think I've noticed this and have made sure there is no rat amongst us? I can't believe you would ask me something like this."

"well, asked April, is there a rat? I noticed you looked worried, is there something you're hiding?"

"HOW DARE YOU, Flippy yelled, THAT'S IT, IF ALL YOU'RE GOING TO DO IS ATTACK ME, MEETING ADJOURNED." and with that, he stormed out of the room.

Charlotte stood up from her chair and went over to where Flippy had just been "I'm sorry, but we're going to have to cut this meeting short. Now like always there will be refreshments and snacks-"

An ice blue mouse ran up and whispered something in her ear.

Charlotte nodded and resumed speaking "actually there will not be refreshments, so um, yeah. I hope everyone has a toontastic day!"

With that, the toon council awkwardly shuffled out, not sure what just happened. Slowly but surely, everyone else began to file towards the exit, confused chatter filled the hall. I saw the news reporter who asked the question still sitting in her chair.

A dark green dog walked up behind her and sat down beside her. I didn't stay to hear what they were saying, I turned around and left once the crowds were gone.

I found my parents standing outside, having a very serious sounding discussion. It took them a while to finish so I sat on the steps of toon hall and watched the clouds roll by.

After what felt like an hour my mother tapped me on the shoulder. "Come along Bubbles, she said, its time we go home."

After every toon council, we have a tradition where we have dinner together as a family. So together we went to my parent's estate. When we got there I was greeted by two very excited doodles, which knocked me over, covering me in slobber.

"Calm down Macbeth, Juliet, I pet them both on the head, it's nice to see you."

My parents who were walking in front of me turned and saw what had happened. They both burst out laughing. It took them a second to compose themselves, then my mother called both doodles over. I got up from the grass and brushed myself off. I walked into the house, my parents were already in the kitchen. I walked in, and they were in the midst of another serious discussion.

My mother turned to me, "Miss Bubbles, we're going to need you to leave us for a minute, we need to discuss something important."

"does this have something to do with flippy storming out today?"

"yes, she replied, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't, I replied, I can keep myself occupied. I can feed the doodles."

"perfect! We won't be long."

I contemplated eavesdropping, but if they found me they might become suspicious. I would get the notes from the meeting, so I could present that to the VP tomorrow.

I got the food out from the cupboard and walked outside. I poured the food into their bowls and called them over. I stepped out of the way before I got trampled again. I looked towards the door, nothing so I decided to sit in the shade of my old tree house. As the clouds rolled by, I thought of what I was going to give to the VP on Monday.

My parents always send me the notes from the meeting so I'll have that. They have literally no reason to give them to me, but they think it's good for me to stay in the know. Little do they know it's going to be used against them. I guess I could talk about Flippy storming out of the hall, cause that was interesting.

What if there was a way to, I don't know, take down the toon council from the inside? Flippy did seem worried about something, more than just the toons who broke the anti cogism act. Maybe Flippy isn't at all what he seems, what other secrets could he be hiding?

Before I could think about it further, Juliet came and sat beside me, halting my train of thought.

"Hey Juliet, I said as I scratched behind her ear, how's it going?"

She barked.

"Good? That's good to hear."

I looked up at the sky, and I noticed the sun had already begun to set. I got up from under the tree and stretched, sitting in one place for so long was not fun.

Just then my mother burst outside. "Miss Bubbles? Where are you?"

"I'm here mom, I said still standing beneath the tree, is everything ok?"

She sighed, "yes everything is fine, your father and I were just talking about things, more specifically the anti cogism act. We believe our stance has changed on the matter."

"how so?" I asked.

"We don't believe it should be kept from the public, the news reporter today told us this. The toons of toontown deserve to know the truth."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry Bubbles, she said, but we're going to have to postpone until next week, I hope that's ok."

"that's fine, I replied, I hope everything gets sorted out."

She sighed, "me too" She was silent for a moment, then she continued, "that reminds me, I have something for you."

She pulled out a brown paper bag and handed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked as I inspected the outside of the bag. "They're sugar cookies, she replied, I was hoping we would be able to decorate them today, but I guess we never got the chance. I'll make a new batch for next week, so you can have these."

"thanks, mom, but I should probably be getting home."

"I hope you have a wonderful evening and I'm sorry again about today."

"its fine, it's completely fine."

I was about to teleport to my estate when she stopped me.

"Wait I almost forgot, here are the notes from the meeting."

"thank you, I replied, see you next Sunday?"

She smiled "like always. Bye Bubbles."

"Bye mom," I replied as I jumped into my teleport hole.

When I got back to my estate, I put down the cookies at the door and managed to find a pencil and paper. I put the reposts off to one side and put the paper in front of me. It was time to get this ready for the VP.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I was at camp for 6 weeks during the summer and I just started grade 12 this year and that's been hard. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope chapter 6 won't take as much time to come out!


End file.
